1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a biology or medical device, and more particularly to a biologic and medical multi-channel low voltage micro-electric-field generator which is adapted for delivering drugs or mediums in bodies.
2. Description of the Related Art
For more than two decades, electroporation has been the most efficient technique for the delivery of molecules into cells. Electroporation involves the application of short duration and high intensity electric field pulses to cells or tissues. Electric field strength in the order of 1-1.5 kV/cm for duration of a few μs to a few ms are required to cause transient membrane destabilization, then formation of nanometer-sized pores that allow passage of DNA and other macromolecules into the isolated cells. Accordingly, at least several kV might need for electroporation of an entire organ of large animals or humans.
However, existing electric pulses with high electric field intensity cause permanent cell membrane breakdown (cell lysis). Further, electroporation produces a large amount of heat on the target region. All of these restrict the application of electroporation.
Most recently, a system for low strength electric field-mediated in vivo gene, protein and drug delivery in organ and tissue of large animal and human has been disclosed. The system delivers drugs, genes, siRNAs, shRNAs, proteins, peptides, antibodies or other biomedical and therapeutic molecules and reagents in skin, soft tissue and bone in vivo and in vitro using low strength electric field networking (LSEFN), which applies for a long time short pulse duration and pulse bursts to cells for membrane permeabilization.
The mechanism and nature of the bioelectric application of LSEFN is appreciated as being qualitatively different than the existing electroporation technologies. The intracellular delivery of drugs and a variety of plasmids in cells or tissue in vitro or in vivo using LSEFN can be systemically infused or injected in a variety of organs or tissue for therapeutic purposes.
However, in the prior art, there is no existing type of multichannel micro electric field generator that is applicable for this technology.